Everybody Loves Pie!
by Clario
Summary: OneShot. Don't let the title fool you! Kirby loves Mushroom Kingdom pie. It's different from the one at Popstar. When Mushroom Kingdom gets a new flavor, all havoc breaks loose when Kirby visits Mario! Only the bloopers are rated T.
1. The Story

**Everybody Loves Pie**

My first One Shot! Yay! It's about when Kirby comes over…and for some reason all havoc breaks loose. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, Luigi, Kirby, or the random Toad and Waddle Dee. Also don't own Mushroom Kingdom, and Popstar.

Claimer: I own Mystic.

I dedicate this chapter to pie lovers everywhere.

* * *

Today was when Kirby visited the Mushroom Kingdom through a pipe Mario made. (Don't ask how, he just did.) 

ANYWAY, Kirby loved the pie from Mushroom Kingdom, since the people on Popstar didn't have the resources the Mushroom Kingdom did.

So, Kirby went over to Mario's House, thinking he bought some pie from the shop today.

* * *

**Mario's House**

"Mario! It's Kirby! I've come for pie- I mean to visit!" Kirby yelled, knocking on the door.

"Mm, this new chocolate pie is amazing!" Mario said inside the house.

"Yeah, totally beats the vanilla bean one we used to buy." Luigi replied.

Kirby eyes turned into hearts, and he dreamed of him and the pie…

_Kirby and the pie, running to each other in a field of flowers._

_Right before they hug, Kirby opens his mouth!_

_Pie: AIEEEE!_

"MARIO! OPEN UP! I WANT PIE!" Kirby cried, rapidly hitting the door.

"Hold on, let me finish the pie…" Mario replied, not hearing a word Kirby said.

"Yeah, this is great! We only have one more pie, so let's save it, and put it near the window." Luigi suggested. "You know, so it'll cool off, since we just bought it fresh."

The Mario Brothers put the pie near an open window, and the smell of sweet, sweet chocolate filled the air.

"I need that pie!" Kirby said to himself.

Mario then opened the door.

"Oh, hi Kirby! How long have you been out here, waiting? Here, come in, come in…"

Kirby went in the house, and spied the precious pie on the window sill.

"So Kirby! What's up in Dreamland? Anything new?" Luigi asked.

"Nothing…" Kirby said, gritting his teeth, to avoid the temptation.

"Luigi! Which window sill did we put the pie on?" Mario yelled from the other room. "I think it's finished cooling!"

"The one in the living room."

So Mario came in, took the pie, saddening the children that flocked to the window, and put it on the table.

"Alright Luigi, since I paid for the pie, I get to eat this one by my self. Here, I'll let you have a slice." Mario said.

"Alright Mario, since I paid for…what? I paid for this one! You paid for the other one!" Luigi replied.

"Wait, we both paid for this one." Mario said.

"Yeah."

"Then who paid for the other one?"

Then Tayce. T came, and said, "I gave you that one for free!" And then she left.

"Alright. We'll split the-" Mario started to say.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I MUST HAVE THAT PIE!" Kirby yelled!

And a battle began!

**Battle Start! Why are those people in my house? I thought this wasn't Wide Rule Kirio!**

Mario smashed Kirby with a hammer, which Kirby retaliated by taking out his own hammer! Mario jumped high, and slammed the ground, causing a tiny earthquake, enough to topple a puffball holding a giant hammer!

Kirby quickly got up, and kicked Mario in the shin. Mario, (in pain) took out a hammer, and suddenly a fireball fell! Mario promptly smacked the Fireball at the unsuspecting Kirby, burning him!

"YAAH! I'm on fire!"

Kirby sucked up Mario, and spat him into a wall, where he folded into a spring and jumped high in the air. He smashed down on Kirby, who promptly used a Final Cutter on him.

Mario then kicked Kirby out of the house, into the mailbox.

**End Battle! That was short!**

During the carnage, Luigi secretly ate 1 tenth of the pie, and then joined the carnage for the rest of the pie.

**Battle Start! It's the evil audience! AHHHH!**

Mario threw a Hammer at Luigi, and then jumped on Kirby, who just came back into the house, back flipped to pick up the hammer, and mashed Luigi with the hammer.

Luigi took out his trusty… POW Block! He hit it, and Kirby went flying! Oh, and Mario hit the ceiling when he flew in the air from the lethal POW block.

Kirby sucked up Luigi, spat him into Mario, fell on Luigi as a Stone, and thwacked Mario in the gut with his hammer.

Mario threw fireballs rapidly at Luigi and Kirby, only to be countered by Luigi's fireballs, and Kirby's inhaling.

Luigi somersaulted behind Kirby and threw him into the wall, while Mario raised his hammer over Luigi's head.

"PIEEEE!"

Mystic came running into the house, and saw a battle was taking place.

"Cool!"

So Mystic grabbed Luigi, and pile drived him into the ground. Mario smashed Mystic on the head, while Kirby rapidly punched Luigi.

Mario then thought "I'll just eat the pie while everyone if fighting, and I'll give Luigi the pie I buy tomorrow!"

So Mario ate the pie, and watched the show…

Luigi used his hammer and spun around, making Mystic fly into Kirby, who was about to smash Mystic with a pot. The pot landed safely on the window sill.

Mystic kicked Kirby, spun around to punch Luigi, and used Final Cutter on a random toad that entered the house.

Then, Luigi used a very powerful move…One called Power Bounce! He rapidly bounced on Mystic, and the Mystic fainted.

Kirby then started whacking Luigi with his hammer, and Luigi used a Ground Pound on Kirby, who fainted too.

**End Battle! Hooray, a random toad was hit!**

"I win!" yelled Luigi.

"Well, I ate the pie. I'll give you the next pie I buy." Mario replied.

"Darn. Oh well, I'll get the one tomorrow."

"Yeah."

So Kirby and Mystic left, with no pie…Well, actually, they ate a slice…

_A few weeks later…_

**Mario's House**

"Mario! I'm here for pie- I mean to visit!" Kirby yelled, knocking on the door.

"I'm here too!" Mystic, and a random Waddle Dee said.

"Mm! This new Vanilla Chocolate blend is delicious!" Mario said, inside the house.

"I agree! They certainly outdone the old chocolate one!" Luigi said in agreement.

"And we bought 10 this time!" Both said together.

_Outside…_

Kirby's, Mystic's, and the random Waddle Dee's eyes turned into hearts.

Here we go again…

* * *

Done! Hope you liked this One Shot! Pretty short, but One Shots are usually short! Heh! 

This is Clario, telling you to **Review!**

**Oh, if I get enough reviews, I might consider making Bloopers for this...**


	2. Bloopers

By popular demand (And by popular, I meant make the bloopers so my friend will stop pestering me about bloopers for this fan-fic.) here are…

**Everybody Loves Pie!**

**Bloopers**

_Scene 1: Kirby knocks on the door._

"Mario! It's Kirby! I came for cake- I mean pie- I mean…" Kirby yelled, knocking on the door.

Clario: Cut! Kirby! Read your damn script! Action!

"Luigi! I mean Mario…DAMNIT!" Kirby yelled, knocking on the door.

Clario: KIRBY! FOR THE LOVE OF SHROOMGOD, DO IT CORRECT! Action!

"Mario! It's Kirby! I came for pie- I mean to visit!" Kirby yelled, knocking on the door.

…

Clario: Cut! Mario, say your line after Kirby says his…Mario?

And Mario is not there!

Clario: We'll just skip this scene for now…

* * *

_Scene 2: Scene where Mario let's Kirby into the house._

Clario: And….action!

Mario then opened the door…somehow hitting Kirby into the mailbox.

Clario: Um…cut? You better get the rest of this scene right: It's only 10 seconds long!

* * *

_Scene 3: When Mario and Kirby start fighting._

**Battle Start! I like pie a lot!**

Clario: Cut! Read the script, Narrator. ACTION!

**Battle Start! Why are those people in the house? I THOUGHT THIS WASN'T PAPER MARIO! AHHH! I'M GOING INSANE!**

Clario: What the hell is wrong with you? DO IT OVER!

_Ten minutes later…_

**Battle Start! T3H 913 1S 73H R0X0RZ!**

Clario: Sigh…Let's just skip this scene…

_Scene 4: Mario kicks Kirby out of the house, into the mailbox._

Mario kicked into the bushes!

Clario: Do over.

Mario kicked Kirby into the ceiling!

Clario: Do over.

Mario kicked Kirby into the Warp Pipe!

Clario: You know, you can just go to the door and kick him there.

Mario: No! I got it…

Mario kicked Kirby into an angry mob!

Clario: Do over…

Mario kicked Kirby into a random campfire!

Clario: Er… Let's just focus on the Kirio Brothers for now…

Mario: Sounds good to me.

* * *

_Scene 5: Mario eats the pie._

Mario eats the pie!

Clario: Mario, you eat the pie during the fight!

Mario: Oh.

MARIO'S MOVE

Mario held up the pie+20 HP!

Clario: …Um… I'll just leave now.

* * *

There. The bloopers. NOW STOP PESTERING ME! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

This is Clario, reminding you to **review!**


End file.
